Lord Milori Has a Tail
by 13bookworm
Summary: One morning Milori wakes up with a lemur tail and comes running screaming out of the Winter Woods. He'll need Zarina's help to get rid of it, but in the mean time he'll have to learn to control it.


Milori woke up late one morning and he knew it too considering there was light bathing on his skin. He felt warm and for once did not feel like getting up out of bed. That's probably what he had done earlier and went back to sleep. Now he just wondered how late he let himself sleep, as he shut his eyes once more.

Something suddenly brushed against his face. Milori opened his eyes, he knew Clarion wasn't there. So what could that have been? He let out a sigh after a few moments and tried to go back to sleep. Then something brushed under his nose and it caused him to sneeze. He opened his eyes to see a furry tail hovering in front of his face. "What the?"

He sat up and the tail moved. Milori followed to where the tail was coming from and it appeared so that it was coming from him. "Ahh, okay, this isn't real. This isn't real!"

He got up and went over to the mirror. Milori turned to see a tail were his tailbone usually is. "Ahh!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Meanwhile the ministers and Queen Clarion were in the midst of a council meeting. As usual it was about the seasons, but this time they were talking about how well winter had gone. "Where is Lord Milori, shouldn't he be here?" one of the ministers asked.

"He is sleeping in for once in his life," Clarion replied.

"Since when does the Lord of Winter sleep in?" Snow asked, "He barely sleeps in general."

Suddenly a loud scream echoed outside and everyone recognized whose it was. "Well he's up now," Fairy Mary pointed out.

They all gathered at the border, since now Milori was awake he had to attend the meeting, but he did it in an unexpected way. He came running out of the woods screaming, "Clarion! Clarion!" Milori ran up to her and hugged her tight. The ministers met her eyes, but she was just as confused as to why he was freaking out.

"Milori, you're shaking, are you all right?"

"_No_, I woke up this morning _with a lemur tail_!" he turned around to show them the tail.

"Oh no," Fairy Mary then passed out.

"Is that even possible?" Redleaf asked.

"There is a lemur tail coming out of my butt! It's obviously possible!" Sunflower and Hyacinth snickered and tried to hold back their laughter. "How is this funny?"

"Well, there's a lemur tail coming out of," they started laughing again.

"Look, Milori," Clarion stated, "Everything is going to be fine, and I know just the person that can help."

"Who?"

"If she can switch talents, she can definitely get rid of a tail."

"Oh god, you don't mean..."

* * *

"Zarina, we need your help," Clarion stated once said fairy opened the door.

"Your highnesses! What could you possibly need my help for. Well, I mean…"

"Milori." He remained still, staring into Zarina's house at all the pixie dust related things inside. "Milori," she elbowed him.

"Oww!" He turned around and showed her the lemur tail.

"O-okay, I'll see what I can do. I think you should come inside though."

The two rulers were led inside and they both looked around in amazement, "Wow."

There were trinkets, plants, lost things, tinker projects, and a small fountain of pixie dust. Somewhere she kept a pouch of blue pixie dust hidden, but only she and Fairy Gary were the only ones who knew where it was and she only had enough for experiments.

"Hey, where did she go?" Milori asked. There was a sudden pinch of pain and Zarina reappeared. "Oww!" he yelped. She then held a piece of fur between her fingers. "That hurt," he looked over his shoulder to see his tail between his legs.

"This is going to take some time, so I suggest coming back in a couple of days," she stated.

"Thank you!"

Milori and Clarion went back to the meeting and for the longest time everyone kept staring at him, well, his tail. The tail was wagging from side to side. Clarion glared at him, annoyed, "How could this possibly happen? How can you wake up with a tail?"

"How should I know?" his tail brushed against the back of his neck and it felt weird. Milori scrunched his nose.

"I really don't think how this happened matters as much as how to get rid of it," the Minister of Autumn, Red, spoke.

"Do you really think Zarina can fix this?" Hyacinth questioned.

"If anyone can do it, she can."

"Well, we're at a meeting, why don't we have one-" Clarion was suddenly interrupted by laughter.

Milori was roaring with laughter, "Stop that I'm ticklish!"

Jaws dropped as they all stared at him.

The tail was quickly moving all over his body, "Stop! Please, I can't breathe! Hahaha!" He fell out of his chair and started fidgeting on the floor.

"Is he going to be all right?"

"I have no idea."

His laughter stopped and Milori found himself staring straight up at Clarion. She didn't seem too happy. The sparrowman awkwardly sat back in his seat. Today was going to be a long day and it was just starting. Once the meeting finally commenced and was over, and all the ministers had left, Milori and Clarion were alone in the meeting hall. "You're embarrassing!" she muttered.

"I'm not in control of this thing, do you really think I would just up and start tickling myself?"

"No, but-"

"Are you still mad at me?"

"I'm not mad, just annoyed."

"I think I know something that might be able to fix that…" He lingered toward her.

"What are you doing?" she pulled herself as far into the chair as possible, "No! Milori, don't you dare!"

"What you going to do to stop me?" He started tickling her and she nearly screamed with surprise.

"Stop! Please! Hahaha! I can't take it!"

He stopped and kissed her cheek, "Still annoyed with me?"

"I don't think I've laughed like that in years, and no, I'm not annoyed."

"Fantastic!"


End file.
